Piccolo Daimaou Junior
[thumb|222px|Pikkoro Daimaō Junia Imię w anime Szatan Serduszko Junior, Junior, Szatan Serduszko[1 Pikolo2 Imię w mandze Szatan Piccolo Junior Inne imiona Piccolo Daimao Junior Junior Ma-Junior Demon Mazoku Płeć męczyzna Debiut w mandze DB, rozdział #161 Debiut w anime DB, odcinek #122 Występuje LogoDB.pngLogoDBZ.jpgDragon Ball Super Logo.pngLogoDBGT.png Rasa Nameczanin Demon Typ Nameczanina Supernameczanin Data urodzin Rok 753 Zginął 1. Zabił go Nappa. 2. Gdy Majin Bū wysadził Ziemię. 3.Zginął z rąk Freezera osłaniając Gohana. 4.Umarł wraz z wybuchem Ziemi w GT. Pochodzenie Namek Miejsce zamieszkania Ziemia Największa siła ciosu Nieznana Głos 1. Hiromi Tsuru (DB#122-DB#132) 2. Toshio Furukawa (DB#133-DBGT#64) Waga 116 kg Wzrost 2,26 m Znaczenie imienia „Piccolo Daiamaō Junior”, „piccolo” to po włosku „mały”, jest to również nazwa stosowana do określenia specyficznego italijskiego fletu, „daiamaō” to z japońskiego „wielki i zły król” bądź „wielki król demonów”, a „junior” to „junior”. Pokrewieństwa Katatts (ojciec) Mega Piccolo (dawna forma, w połączeniu z Bogiem) Piccolo Daimaō (poprzednie wcielenie) Ziemski Bóg (dobra połowa) Nail („zasilacz”3) Son Gohan (uczeń i przyjaciel) Son Gokū (rywal i przyjaciel)]]Piccolo Daiamaō Junior (jap. ピッコロ 大魔王 ジュニア[Pikkoro Daiamaō Junia], pl. w anime Szatan Serduszko Junior, Junior, Szatan Serduszko1, Pikolo2, pl. w mandze Szatan Piccolo Junior, fr. Satan Petit-Cœur Junior, ang. Piccolo) – Nameczanin, niezwykle silny wojownik, członek Wojowników Z, jedna z najważniejszych postaci całej serii. Z wyglądu wysokiej postury zielonoskórykosmita. Dragon BallEdit Wykluł się z jaja, które Piccolo Daimaō złożył tuż przed własną śmiercią. Przez długi czas żył jedynie myślą o zemście naGokū, tym, który pozbawił życia jego ojca. Uczestniczył wDwudziestym Trzecim Tenka-ichi Budōkai i przegrał z Gokū w finale, choć przyznać należy, iż w pięknym stylu. Dragon Ball ZEdit Saiyan SagaEdit Vegeta SagaEdit Jego poglądy na sprawy ziemskie uległy dużej zmianie, gdy pojawił się Saiyanin, Raditz. Był on bratem Gokū. Porywa on Gohana i chce aby Gokū zabił 100 ludzi w ciągu 1 dnia to wtedy odda mu Gohana. Gokū natychmiast poleciał za bratem. Pomimo początkowych oporów młody Piccolo stanął po stronie Wojowników Z i pomógł Son Gokū zabić przeciwnika. Dodatkowo musiał niestety pozbawić życia również Gokū, który unieruchomiły ruchy Raditza. Po pozbyciu się złego wojownika i objaśnieniu sytuacji o dwóch następnych Saiyanach przyjaciołom Gokū, Piccolo zabrał jego syna, Son Gohana na ostry trening, stając się jego opiekunem, a później przyjacielem. Podczas najazdu naZiemię Nappy i Vegety poświęcił nawet za małego Gohana życie. Trenował następnie u Północnego Kaiō. Freezer SagaEdit Osoroshii Freezer SagaEdit Po dłuższym czasie został przywrócony do życia dzięki nameczańskim Smoczym Kulom. Jeszcze kilkakrotnie ocierał się o śmierć, jednak zawsze udawało mu się ocaleć. Przechodzi on fuzję z Nailem, co zwiększyło jego szansę pokonania Freezera. Dzięki tej fuzji jego poziom mocy bardzo się podniósł i był w stanie pokonać Freezera w drugiej formie. Freezer zwiększa formę o jeden stopień i zamienia się w trzecią formę, która dała już sobie radę z Piccolo. Następnie Freezer przybiera ostatnią, czwartą formę. W tym stadium zabija Vegetę. Dochodzi do świetnej walki między Freezerem a Gokū. Kiedy Gokū strzelił we Freezera Genki Damąwszyscy myśleli, że tyran zginął. Lecz byli w błędzie, Freezer jednak przeżył atak po czym rani Piccolo, który przyjął atak na siebie, by ratować Gokū. Następnie Changeling zabija Kurilína, co wywołało gniew Gokū i spowodowało przemianę w Super Saiyanina. Gokū w tej formie zdołał pokonać Freezera. Cell SagaEdit Mirai no Trunks SagaEdit Na ziemię przylatuje tajemniczy chłopiec, Trunks, wyjawia Gokū że jest synem Vegety i Bulmy z przyszłości i daje lekarstwo Saiyaninowi, gdyż w przyszłości umarłby na serce. Mówi on również że za trzy lata Ziemię zaatakują Androidy. Gokū nie mógł o tym nikomu powiedzieć. Piccolo jako że ma świetny słuch wszystko usłyszał i wyjawił reszcie zespołu Z. Nie powiedział jedynie o rodzicach chłopca. Wszyscy ciężko trenują aby pokonać Androidy. Jinzōningen-tachi SagaEdit Androidy przybywają. Jednego z nich niszczy Vegeta a drugiego poturbował Piccolo. Ten drugi zraniony przez Piccolo aktywuje trzy następne Androidy C16, C 17 i C18. Wszystkie dwa razy silniejsze od dwóch poprzednich. Nowe Androidy niszczą aktywującego Dr. Gero, Piccolo i wojownicy Z stają do walki z Androidami. Kanzentai Cell SagaEdit Na Ziemię przybywa potwór z przyszłości Cell. Zabija mnóstwo ludzi i wysysa z nich życiodajną energię. Piccolo scala się z Ziemskim Bogiem aby pokonać Androidy jeszcze nie wiedząc że na Ziemi grasuje Cell. Dowiedziawszy się o tym że jak potwór z przyszłości zaabsorbuje dwa androidy C17 i C18 to stanie się najsilniejszą istotą na świecie, Piccolo walczy z Cellem. Mógłby go zabić, lecz Cell używa Taio-Ken i oślepia Nameczanina po czym ucieka. Piccolo chce zniszczyć C17 aby Cell go nie zaabsorbował. Piccolo i C17 byli wtedy najsilniejszymi istotami na Świecie dlatego walka toczyła się zacięcie. Nie znamy wyniku walki gdyż przylatuje Cell z nową mocą. Piccolo łączy siły z C17 i razem walczą w obronie Androida. C16 zabiera i ukrywa C18 gdyż był on dobrym androidem kochającym przyrodę i zwierzęta. Piccolo niestety przegrywa i C17 zostaje zaabsorbowany przez Cella. Następnie Cell w drugiej formie zostaje pokonany przez Vegetę który właśnie wyszedł z komnaty ducha i Czasu. Cell przekonuje Vegetę by dał mu zaabsorbować C18 i wtedy będzie miał godnego przeciwnika. Vegeta wpada w pułapkę i pozwala wrogowi na podniesienie mocy. Trunks z przyszłości jest całkowicie innego zdania i próbuje on powstrzymać Cella, lecz bez skutecznie. Dochodzi do ostatecznej transformacji Cella. Potwór pokonuje Vegetę i walczy z Trunksem USSJ. Pokonuje go z trudem i organizuje turniej w którym, jeśli jeden z uczestników go pokona to nie zniszczy on Ziemi. Gokū i Gohan dalej trenują w komnacie. Piccolo czeka tam na swoich dwóch przyjaciół. Cell Game SagaEdit Na turnieju występuje Piccolo i reszta wojowników. Piccolo zobaczył Gohana w formię SSJ i dał mu przebranie podobne do niego. Gohan bardzo się ucieszył z czynu Piccolo. Na Cell Game walczy Gokū po czym wycofuje się i daje szanse swojemu synowi Gohanowi. Arena turnieju niszczy się i wszyscy walczą przeciwko Cellowi. Gohan przeistacza się w SSJ2 i staje do walki z Cellem. Cell zmienia się w bombę i chce eksplodować myśląc że woli zginąć niż przegrać. Gokū poświęca życie by ratować syna i Ziemię. Cell przeżył własną eksplozję a Gokū niestety już nie. Na ziemię Cell powraca z większą mocą. Gohan wystrzeliwuje Kamehame-Ha. Cell robi to samo i dochodzi do wielkiej walki na fale. Piccolo i reszta wojowników stara się pomóc Gohanowi. Dzięki właśnie tej pomocy Gohan niszczy Cella i ratuje Ziemię. Dragon Ball SuperEdit Saga BeerusaEdit Piccolo jest na przyjęciu u Bulmy i ogląda walkę z Beerusem. Saga Złotego FreezeraEdit Walczy z ludźmi Freezera. Saga podróży do Szóstego WszechświataEdit Zbiera drużynę Beerusa, przechodzi pomyślnie testy, walczy z Frostem, ale zostaje pokonany przez truciźnie. Potem ogląda dalsze walki i uczestniczy w wywoływaniu Super Shén Lónga i przyjęciu Bulmy z okazji zwycięstwa drużyny Ziemi. Saga Trunksa z przyszłościEdit Piccolo pomaga Gokū zbierać plony i leci spotkać się z Trunksem. Na miejscu słucha jego historii. Piccolo ogląda starcie Gokū i Blacka i usuwa szkody zrobione przez walkę. Dragon Ball GTEdit Ginie on raz jeszcze, podczas trwania Sagi Baby'ego, w czasie wybuchu Ziemi, twierdząc, że gdy on zginie, znikną wszystkie ziemskie problemy związane z używaniem Smoczych Kul.